Bamboo Weaponry
Users: Yang, Yin, Yuck, Master Yo, Lina, Stink Aardvarks, the green Chung Pow Kitty, and many other various characters. * Side of Woo Foo: Martial Arts * Level: Level 0, Supplementary, Offensive, Defensive The user uses various bamboo weaponry to assault their opponents in melee combat. If the user is a Woo Foo Warrior, he/she can use their Woo Foo energy to harden, repair, or empower their weapons.The known Bamboo Weaponry are listed below. * Bamboo Sword - Yang's common weapon: a bamboo sword. He uses his Woo Foo energy to harden, empower, and even repair his sword. A user who knows the Woo Foo move, Transfoomate, can transform the sword into anything, even something metal or wood. It can also turn into two seperate swords which can be used for transportation. It can also explode. If the user channels a high amount of Woo Foo energy into their sword, it will make a big, luminous tornado. Yuck also uses his own Bamboo Sword, and Lina also uses her own Bamboo Sword. By Channeling his aura through the sword, Yang can utilize it as a tuning rod which pulls him towards the aura of his target. * Yang-a-Rang - Yang's secondary most used weapon: a bamboo-formed boom-a-rang. It can also detonate. It's alternate name is "Yang Foom-a-Rang" (Japanese). * Foo Chucks - A pair of bamboo-formed nunchucks that is also one of Yang's main weapons. It's alternate name is "Foo Chackas". The green Chung Pow Kitty has also been seen using this. * Bamboo Staff - A bamboo staff that is one of Yang's main weapons. Master Yo, Yin, and Yuck have also used this weapon. If someone knows the move Levitation, they can transfer it into their Bamboo Staff. * Bamboo Throwing Knives - Bamboo throwing knives that come in one or more pairs. If the bottoms of them are clicked, they can also turn into pens. Only Yang has been seen using this weapon. * Jam Hammer - One of Yang's non-bamboo weapons: a massive hammer that emits jam on impact. Only Yang has been seen using this. * Cheese Gun - A wooden gun armed with melted, rotten cheese. This weapon belongs to the Stink Aardvarks. Only Yang and the Stink Aardvarks have been seen using this. * Flail - A wooden flail that is super-sized. It has only been seen in the episode "Turnabout". Only Yang has been seen using this. * Golf Club - A metal golf club that is really strong. It has been seen only in "Turnabout". In the episode "Party Troopers" Yin is seen using her Trans-foomate to create a large golf club used to hit Rubber-Chuckie through a hole in the wall. * Magnifying Glass - A magnifying glass that Yang uses to burn Brother Herman's ants in the episode "Shadows and Light". Only Yang has been seen using this as a weapon. * Chihuahua - A talking, hot-blooded Chihuahua. He has only been seen in "Fighting Fooberty". Only Yang has been seen using him. * Sink - Yang uses Yangfoomate to transform his sword into a sink. It has been seen only in "Fighting Fooberty". Only Yang has been seen using this. * Fruit - Yang uses Yangfoomate to transform his sword into a pineapple and banana. They have only been seen in "Fighting Fooberty". Only Yang has been seen using these. * Automatic Missile Launcher - Also one of Yang's non-bamboo weapons. Yang uses Yangfoomate to transform his sword into a massive, metal missile launcher. It has only been seen in the episodes, "Moon Over My Yinnie" and "The Recline and Fall of Civilization". Only Yang has been seen using this weapon. The launcher shoots 3 missils per second, that means 180 missiles per minute. * Woo Foo Undies of Unlimited Destiny- In the episode "A Case of Evils" when Master Yo is about to destroy attack and destroy Yin, Yang puts on the Adult Diapers of Doom and gives himself a wedgie which activates them granting the user enhanced physical strength and musculature. Category:Weapons Category:Powers Category:Powers what need weapons Category:Woo Foo : Might